Curiosity
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione is left to teach Potions part time at Hogwarts as probation after she finds Ron cheating on her. Severus Snape finds himself wanting to kinow what the dunderhead threw away. HG/SS M for a reason.  One Shot.


I do not own Harry Potter and JK Rowlings is the author. I make no money from this. This is AU

Severus Snape, Ex-Headmaster and Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and former DeathEater sat at a dark secluded table in the Leaky Cauldron watching his ex-student sitting at the bar sipping her drink chatting with Old Tom. He took a sip of Firewhiskey from his glass and set it down, continuing to observe her. Her hair was tamed now and seven years after the battle allowed her to grow into her maturity.

She rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron after her spectacular break up with her fiancée Ronald Weasley. Oh that was a riot because unknown to her Rita Skeeter followed her to the house they shared in Hogsmeade with a photographer un-noticed when she found Ron and Lavender Brown in a position that neither could deny and graphic photographs of them running from the burning cottage naked, black and blue from her physical and magical retaliation to them. At least she had the good grace to fix them up to rights before being arrested, Aurors on the scene after a dozen wand calls that murder was taking place at the quaint cottage as neighbors heard blood curdling screams and begging.

That was her saving grace along with her actions at helping to defeat Voldemort that kept her out of Azkaban. That and the character testimony from Harry Potter was the clincher as she was sentenced two years community service teaching potions at Hogwarts part time without pay. Another witch would have been sent to Azkaban.

He picked up his drink and sipped while he continued to watch the young witch.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two weeks later Hermione Granger entered the Leaky Cauldron waving at Old Tom as she slid into a booth pulling a stack of papers and phials out of her pouch and placed them on the table. Ignoring the phials, she turned her attention to the parchments and began to grade them. Twenty-three months. I can do this and move on. She cursed Ron under her breath because she had to stop her research to take care of her probation. The probation was hell for she taught the older students and heard their whisperings behind her back. A shadow formed on the parchment she was reading and glancing up she found that the shadow belonged to none other than Snape holding two glasses. Great. Things continue to roll downhill.

"Mister Snape a pleasant surprise." She managed to hold the irritation that she was feeling out of her greeting.

"The look on your face indicates otherwise Miss Granger." Placing a glass of shandy down in front of her before sliding in the seat across from her. "Tom asked me to bring this to you as he is busy with other patrons."

Hermione glanced over at the bar seeing no one there and snorted. "Not very cunning today are we? I know you live here and using the opportunity to tell me of the poor choices I've made and that I reap what I sow. If you want to see me wallow in self-pity then you'll be disappointed to find that none is there."

Such spark. At least the red-headed fool did not dim that.

Hermione jumped when she heard him bark out a short laugh. "No Miss Granger. I am here to applaud the way that you ended your relationship. If I were your professor I would have to take points from you though as you went Gryffindor at the end and healed them before you were arrested. A Slytherin would have left them damaged to make the point of revenge. Most witches only think of what they would do but rare to act as you did. The Prophet kept me entertained for two weeks with your story."

"Glad someone got something out of it then." She looked to him darkly and took a sip of her shandy. "If you are going stay and rub my nose in it then you can make yourself useful and grade a few of these." Pushing half the parchments to him before turning her attention back to grading the essay she was working on when he interrupted her.

Spark and cheek as well. Not at all like the Know It All he remembered.

Severus picked up the first essay noting its title. "No wonder you are in such a mood tonight Miss Granger. Grading Seventh year work with the title "Properties of Amortentia" must upset you considering recent events. Grade this one a D so I can see how you mark." Sliding the essay over and watched her mark it and slid it back to him.

She gasped out in shock when he leaned over and snatched the quill from her hand marking all of his essays with "D" in her style without reading them before pulling her pile to him and marked them with the same grade and slid the whole pile back to her. "Snape! You can't do that! You have to read them."

He chuckled. "My name is Severus and I'm saving you time as it is early in term and the little darlings are not focused yet. The second submission is worthy of your time and you do not have to do double work and only the students do. Let me get another round." Moving out of the booth.

She watched him walk to the bar and stared at the pile in disbelief. She picked up a few and read them and four times out of five his reasoning was correct.

Severus slid back into the booth and handed her a shandy and saluted her with his drink. "Here's to the freedom from grading for the night as I have enlightened you."

He watched her drink half of her drink down in salute and watched her intently. As soon as she placed her drink down he snapped out "Granger!" forcing her to look at him. His plan would be useless if she focused on someone else in the case that he did not brew properly.

Hermione looked to him and gasped out in shock as she felt hot lust take over her. She wanted him now.

"You bastard! You've spiked my drink!" She growled out and fumbled in her robes for the antidote as she was warned of the pranks that students pulled on their professors and a lust potion was the most common one used.

He watched her drink the antidote down and smirked when she looked to him defiantly.

"That won't help you Miss Granger. I gave you a potion that targets you to me only. There is no antidote except me." Watching her still and close her eyes.

Hermione waited for the antidote to work. I must fight this. There is no way that I want him at all. She snapped her eyes open and looked to Snape feeling the lust build stronger. "Why?" She whispered.

He leaned back looking to her, black obsidian eyes catching hers. "Simple Miss Granger for it is curiosity. I know you and I know the dunderhead that you involved yourself with. Lavender Brown is not a witch worth her goods and I know that first hand. I want to find out what Weasley tossed away. The way you retaliated against them and how you held yourself up despite the press as they ignored the true victim draws me to you and you would have never accepted my interest otherwise."

Severus leaned forward and whispered silkily to her reaching across the table and took her small hand into his. "Let yourself go Hermione Granger. Give in to the concoction that I gave you."

He moved out of the booth pulling her to him pleased that she did not resist and led her up the stairs to his room and let her in.

Closing the door behind him he watched her tremble. "I've heard about you Severus Snape and your conquests. You hurt the ones that seek you out."

Severus removed his black robes tossing them to the floor and looked to her holding his wand out and whispered "Divesto!" Taking in her perfect body before him. "That is true witch but this time I sought you out unlike the others."

He watched her rush to him and wrap her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. "It's not so bad is it Hermione Granger?" Whispering in her ear when he pulled her to him and ran a long finger along her spine causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Her kissed her neck lightly moving to her pert breast and lightly swirled his tongue around her hard nipples and continued to move down kissing the inside of her silky white thigh before taking a tentative swipe of his tongue along the lips hearing her moan out more.

She wanted him feeling her hand press his head into her snatch and willingly complied.

Oh she enjoyed it and knew that she had never experienced it. It was time to move it to the next level. He picked up his discarded wand from the floor whispering "Divesto" and removed the rest of his clothes standing up and pushed her to the bed and laid her down on his bed.

He moved over her and looked to into her eyes kissing her deeply and pulled away watching her as a flash of magic flared out and quickly disappeared. He moved down and whispered in her ear silkily. "You are free of my concoction by my kiss and the decision is yours. Do you wish me to continue?"

Hermione knew that his words were true and looked to him feeling his hard cock against her. The majiks washed away did not change what she wanted. "Move Severus and take me."

His name whispered from her lips was all that he needed and slipped in slowly, feeling the sweet velvet walls wrap crash down when she wrapped her legs around him. A surprise as he expected her to leave after he released his spell.

Thrusting slowly at first was bliss after he realized that she wanted him to continue.

She matched him stroke for stroke muttering incoherently while calling out his name and soon she pulled him down and kissed him while her body arched against him tightly and he held her to him as he felt the walls clap against him, her orgasm taking her into oblivion.

Oh Merlin! Her nails! Her body! She...His…? His name shouted out from her lips drove him to thrust even deeper into her and soon he came as he continued thrust into her and panted out "Hermione! OH Merlin!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

His plan was a mistake he thought to himself as he poured a shot of Firewhiskey from the bottle and placed it down. Her body, his name shouted from her. He continued to watch from his table cursing as she did not appear. He wanted more of her which was unexpected.

When he woke up the witch was gone from his room, the only reminder being her scent on the sheets and that was two months ago.

He was working his way well into oblivion when a shadow darkened his table and heard a clink of a phial placed down in front of him and looked into the warm brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"I think that you've had enough Firewhiskey tonight Severus. Unlike what you gave me, it is a hangover potion to clear your mind."

He took the phial and drank it down feeling his head clear and looked to her.

"Come along Mister Snape. I admit I'm curious."

He took her hand and allowed her to lead him up the stairs. He would answer whatever she was curious about.


End file.
